LORULE'S HERO FROM ANOTHER WORLD
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: Its been 5yrs since the defeat of Cell now at age 15 Gohan will embark on a new adventure and find some romance while he saves Lorule from not one but 2 enemies Yuga and Super Perfect Cell.
1. Chapter 1

LOZ &amp; DBZ CROSSOVER

LORULE'S HERO FROM ANOTHER WORLD

Its been 5yrs since the defeat of Cell now at age 15 Gohan will embark on a new adventure and find some romance while he saves Lorule from not one but 2 enemies Yuga and Super Perfect Cell.

Chapter1: prologue

DBZ world

Today was a special day for our young hero it is a day we all celebrate year after year as we get older (Yes it was Gohans 15th birthday) and a party was being held at his god mothers house (Bulma).

After all the gifts were exchanged. Bulma decided to give hers last as it was a special gift she invented herself. (Here ya go Kiddo) Gohan looked a little confused at the little device she gave him (What is it) he asked. She just smiled (It's a dimensional Hopper it will let you go to any dimension anytime you wish but be careful it hasn't been tested yet) she replied. Gohan just smiled and decided to try it out. Just as he was setting some coordinates Goten and Trunks ran in and jumped on Gohan causing the water and the bag of dragon balls they collected to wish Goku back (Which was his other surprise) to fall on the device making it go haywire.

A bright light was forming around Gohan and the dragon balls. As the light got bigger and bigger with a last ditch effort Gohan use a little of his power and blew Goten and Trunks away from him so they wouldn't get hurt if something was to happen and just after he did that he and the dragonballs disappeared.

After all was done bulma looked dumbfounded along with Goten and Trunks (Chi Chi is going to be MAD) they all said.

LOZ world

In Lorule Princess Hilda was worried about her kingdom ever since Yuga was able to gain the triforce of power. He was getting even stronger than Ganon some say. But that wasn't what worried her most it was that there was no hero to fight the evil. Even though Ravio was Links counterpart he was no hero he was a coward and the triforce of courage never appeared on the back of his hand. Hilda sighed (Unlike Hyrule… Lorule has no hero….Ohh how I wish we had one…even if it is for a short period of time) she thought.

Just as she said that it was like her prayer was answered the sky turned dark and lightning was barreling down in one particular spot then the sky opened up with a white light and a small meteor like object fell from the sky descending to the ground causing a small quake and making a huge crater. After that seven bright lights glowed six of them dispersed in various directions and only one remained with Gohan as he was still out cold in the crater.

Meanwhile the princess ordered some of her men and a horse for her to travel to the spot where it crashed. As they reached the area they were all shocked to see a young teenage boy unconscious and bleeding a little. One of the soldiers ordered three of the men to fetch the boy while he told the princess that he might be dead due to the fall and his current injuries. The three men checked his pulse and notice that he is still alive and breathing which also shocked them all. Princess Hilda then commanded to take him back to the castle to treat him for his injuries and find out who he is. Just before she mounted her horse she spotted a round orange ball with 4 stars on it she picked it up and looked at it (I wonder what this is…It must belong to him) she thought. She then put it away as she would give it to him when he woke up she mounted her horse and made haste back to the castle.

And thus his adventure began.

Chapter one

LOZ World

Princess Hilda was on her way to the infirmary when she ran into one of her healers (Has he woken up yet) she asked. The healer shook her head left to right (I...I see…It's been 3 days since we found him I wonder if he'll ever wake up) she said. The lady healer put a hand on her shoulder (Don't worry Princess he's breathing fine and I know he'll wake up soon) she told her. Hilda thanked her and proceeded to infirmary where Gohan was. As she made it to the infirmary she saw Gohan laying there sleeping peacefully. Looking at him she thought he was quite handsome as she brushed the single lock of hair that hung down his forehead to the side (There is something special about you…Yet I don't know what it is…perhaps when you wake up I'll find out) she whispered. Just as she was about to leave Gohan stirred (Owww…what happened…my head hurts…all I remember is a bright light and then falling) Gohan said. Princess Hilda turned around and ran to his bedside (Sir…Sir… are you okay) she asked. After finally getting his vision together Gohan was mesmerized at the sight of this girl (This girl is beautiful) Gohan thought. Hilda yelled once more at him breaking him out of his trance as he responded that he was okay.

Looking around Gohan noticed that he wasn't at Capsule Corp. The building look like it belonged in medieval times like he was in a castle of some sort. (Where am I) He asked. Hilda looked at him strangely (You're in Lorule) she replied. Gohan was confused (Lorule… what is Lorule) he thought. As he finally figured it out (Great I remember now… the dimensional hopper went haywire after the water splashed on it and now I'm in another dimension with no way back…Thanks a lot Trunks and Goten) he thought. Not being one to be rude he introduced himself (Hello…My name is Gohan…Son Gohan) he said. Hilda smiled and then introduced herself as Hilda Princess of Lorule. After the formal introductions and explinations of her lands and even that of her counterpart Hyrule. Gohan seemed to get a better understanding of the situation he's in.

After getting out of bed he noticed that he was half dressed. He asked the princess if she would turn her head so he could change. Blushing she did as she noticed how muscular he was. Gohan reached in his pockets and pulled out his capsule case taking one out he had for his usual orange and blue gi he took it and threw it on the floor in which it made a boom sound causing Hilda to look. She was dumbfounded as to what she saw (Did you just use magic) she asked him. Gohan shook his head no and showed her the capsule case and the capsules in it. Gohan already knew that where he's from they were wayyy more advanced as they had technology and this world didn't. Gohan then explained that he came from a faraway place that was more advanced that this was. Hilda was surprised as such things really existed she intended to learn more. After he finally got dressed Hilda again was shocked to see how well built he was like he was made to be a warrior and the strange clothes he wore even though she was a little disappointed that he didn't were the same green tunic link wore hoping that he was the hero she prayed for. Gohan asked if she was okay because of the disappointed look on her face she got out her her trance and told him she was okay. All of a sudden a loud rumble was heard (WH…what was that) she said. Gohan blushed (Th…that was my stomach Im quite hungry) he said scratching the back of his head with that son grin. Hilda laughed (How cute) and gestured him to the royal dining room for a meal he also warned her that he eats a lot she still laughed as they headed to the dining room.

At the dining room everyone was staring wide-eyed at the display of bowls plates and cups that was stacked up but what was more intriguing was he was still eating. Finally after his 25th helping he finally was full. Princess Hilda couldn't believe how much he could eat (Where…does it all go) she thought. After dinner Hilda decided to show Gohan around the castle and Lorule. They toured around the castle while Hilda explained things to him about her parents and the pictures of them the triforce in which she explained the three pieces to him hoping that he would have the triforce of courage but unfortunately he didn't posses it and other parts inside the castle Gohan was shocked to know all this especially since she was royalty. Finally making it outside she showed him the stables where the horses were and carriages and then the training grounds in which he lightened up a bit.

In the training grounds Hilda and Gohan were watching the Knights train as Hilda explained to Gohan about her knights that protect her and the castle. Gohan was watching the sparring matches as the male knights and some female knights were trying to impress the princess hoping to make themselves her favorite. Out of all of them there was this bratty noble knight known as Gertrude (My own character) who was proud and full of himself (And what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance my lady) he said as he knelt down and kissed her hand at the same time snarling at Gohan with a look of killing intent. Hilda took her hand back quickly (I am showing Son Gohan around) she said smiling knowing it would get to him as she really didn't like him at all because of his ego. Gertrude smirked (Ohhhh… really) he said getting a foolish idea in his head (Well…perhaps since Sir…Son Gohan here has such physique he wouldn't mind a sparring match with me) he said smirking thinking he was going to embarrass Gohan and make Hilda not like him like he did with Ravio. Hilda looked at Gohan like don't do it but Gohan didn't like this guy (Okay why not) Gohan said. Hilda couldn't believe it Gohan was going to fight Getrude one of the most feared Knights in Lorule even monsters were afraid of him she had to stop him before he got hurt she thought as she didn't want to lose him as she did Ravio. Try as she might Gohan didn't budge he wanted to test his strength as Gohan's Saiyan side came about Princess Hilda conceded to him.

Gertrude had his sword and shield in hand gesturing Gohan to take up arms Gohan shook his head and got in a fighting stance which surprised everyone watching. Hilda was also shocked that he wanted to fight without a weapon she was really wondering what kinda warrior is Gohan as he didn't want to arm himself with a weapon she would soon find out.

Standing across from each other waiting for the princess to give the signal (Begin!) she shouted. Gertrude ran at Gohan with tremendous speed for a human but for Gohan it was as slow as a snail as Gertrude approached him he smirked thinking he won already and with a horizontal slash slashed Gohan in half. Hilda and most of the other knights had their eyes closed and thought it was over as Gertrude was laughing and boasting (Heh…heh…heeeeh…see that princess he's not worthy by your side) he said. Hilda and everyone else opened there eyes surprised to see that Gohan was still standing not even a scratch on him.

Gertrude couldn't believe it after what he thought was a sure win there stood his opponent without a single mark on him (How did you do that did you use magic) Gohan looked confused again (Magic I don't know how to use magic I just dodged it.) Gohan said which made everyone gasp in disbelief including the princess. Getrude then laughed and got into his fighting stance as did Gohan. This time Gertrude decided that he was going all out since his first attack did nothing staring at Gohan (I hope you're ready I'm going all out this time) he declared. Hilda heard the challenge and got worried that Gohan was going to lose so she decided to once again try to talk Gohan out of the fight (Gohan please forfeit he too strong when he goes all out) she shouted. Gohan as usual smiled at her causing her and the other female knights to blush (Don't worry your about me your highness just watch) Gohan said softly where only she could hear. Hilda gave Gohan an annoyed look (Do what you want…Humph) she said as she stumped her high heeled feet away from the fight.

Gertrude dashed at Gohan again this time swinging his sword in every direction hoping to catch Gohan off guard but to no avail. Gohan either blocked or dodged all of his attempts like nothing while Gertrude was getting exhausted and frustrated. Gohan on the other hand was getting bored as the match continued he could sense the power levels of this world and could easily tell he was by far the strongest being in this universe. After a few more failed attempts by Gertrude he decided to cheat and use fire magic (Heh heh heh take this) he shouted as he pulled out a wand with a red orb on it pointing towards Gohan as a big ball of fire flew at him (GOHAN WATCH OUT) Hilda screamed as the ball of fire hit him dead on. Gertrude was sure this time he won smirking like the arrogant bastard he was this time he looked towards the princess with that triumph look only for her eyes to be big as dinner plates and her mouth open in shock. Gertrude was curious as to what she was shocked about as Hilda pointed directly behind him. Gertrude slowly turned around to receive a light to Gohan but devastating to anyone else blow in his gut. As Gertrude was losing consciousness he gasped out (But how I burned you alive) Gohan smirked (I dodged it at the last second…I moved so fast your eyes couldn't see me) Gohan said and Gertrude fainted. Hilda was speechless as were the rest of her knights who watched. Hilda then came to middle of the ring and held up Gohans arm (Winner is Son Gohan) she said as the knights clapped Gohan just blushed and smiled that son grin.

After the match Hilda requested that Gohan freshen up and meet her in the throne room after he had his bath and changed his clothes he met her as instructed. As he arrived Hilda had her back turned to him Gohan gasped in shock as to what she was holding. Hilda turned around and Gohan narrowed his eyebrows (Where did you get that) he said in a serious tone. Hilda gave him her own serious look (It was with you when we found you…What is it) she asked. (Before I tell you I need to know how many were with me when you found me) he asked back. Hilda told him only one but she also revealed that she and her advisors saw 6 bright lights scatter in various directions before they found him. Gohan gasped again this time with a huge smile on his face (If I'm not mistaken the other bright lights must be the other dragon balls I have to find them to return home) he thought. Breaking out of his thought process he told Princess Hilda to sit and he will explain it all to her.

I hope you guys like the first chapter. After I finally beat ALBW I thought Hilda was so cute so I decided to do a Fanfic with a worthy hero. Gohan will have some challenges to go through and NO he will not get the triforce of courage as he won't need it Gohan is way more powerful than the triforce anyway. Think about it he has Power, Wisdom, and Courage. So I decided to take the dragonballs and scatter them through the lands. Anyway read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

LOZ &amp; DBZ CROSSOVER

LORULE'S HERO FROM ANOTHER WORLD

Its been 5yrs since the defeat of Cell now at age 15 Gohan will embark on a new adventure and find some romance while he saves Lorule from not one but 2 enemies Yuga and Super Perfect Cell.

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ nor LOZ

Chapter 2:

Gohan and Princess Hilda was sitting at the meeting table while he was explaining to her how he arrived in her universe which surprised her without a doubt but what really caught her attention were the dragon balls and the 2 wishes they can grant. After about 2 hours of explaining how he got there and the dragon balls Hilda decided they should retire for the night as it was getting late. Since Gohan didn't have anywhere to go Hilda made preparations for him to stay somewhere close the castle. It was a small house but big enough for him to live for his suppose short visit. (AN. Remember Hilda is the total opposite of Zelda so she will most likely treat Gohan as a pheasant until she sees just how powerful he is.)

As Princess Hilda was changing into her night gown all sorts of things were running through her head. She was mainly worried about her kingdom and the people of her kingdom she would do anything to make sure that Lorule doesn't fall into despair again and I mean anything. Hilda climbed into her bed and laid her head on her soft pillow and in about 10 min or so she was fast asleep.

_Dream sequence: _

_Princess Hilda was standing in a deserted area as a tall man with spiky black hair and a green man with 2 antennas was apparently fighting another man with armor. The man was beating them both up until she heard the cries of a young boy (LEAVE MY DAD ALONEEEEEEEE) the small boy charged up and attacked the man and injured him. Then the scenery changed to the young boy fighting a bald headed man with tremendous power as the man fired his attack the green man sacrificed himself to save him (Wh…what is this) she asked herself as she was watching the images. The scenery changed again this time the boy is a little older fighting a being with a tail and purple jewels (Who…who is this young boy) she asked herself again. The scenery changed one last time as she saw the boy now a young man but she didn't recognize the boy from the other scenes as this boy had spiky blond hair with a single lock that went across his forehead and bio electricity flowing around him she also saw a tall green being both of them were engaged in a power struggle the young man was only using one arm and was losing as the green man was laughing and taunting. All of a sudden the boy yelled and let out all of his power and defeated the green man after he looked up in the sky the boy smiled his hair changed to black and passed out. Hilda was stunned (How…Brave…So young and brave...Just like Link) she thought. As Hilda was thinking she heard a feminine voice (Heyyyy… That young boy is your hero…he has a destiny to fulfill…there will be a being so powerful and evil that only he can stop it…no matter how powerful the triforces are he is the only one with the power to face it and win) Hilda was looking all over for the voice she wanted to know who her hero is (Who… and … where is my hero) she demanded. The being giggled (My dear child…I can't tell you that you will have to find that out on your own) she said. Hilda got annoyed (Humph…at least you can tell me who you are) she demanded again. (In due time… my child… in due time) the being said and then the dream was over._

Gohan had awoken early to get some training in as he didn't want to slack off from his protecting the world duties as he takes after Goku. Gohan changed into his Gi and boots then walked outside he noticed that Lorule was kinda dark for it to be morning but he put it in the back of his mind. Looking right nothing there looking left nothing there he started sensing for any Ki signatures nope none at all a white Ki flame surrounded him and he flew off to a deserted location to train and hopefully see how far his powers can go in this new world. As he was flying he saw a desert like area called Misery Mire he landed on some tall rocks (This will be a perfect place to train) he said.

Meanwhile in a hidden cave in Death Mountain an evil being whom was supposed to be destroyed along with Ganon managed to escape at the last second using the crack in the wall. Yuga was recuperating from Links assault and vowed to destroy all of Lorule and Hyrule. He had learned that the triforce was restored and was plotting to steal it from the castle but not before he regained his power. Unknown to him a being with immense power was frozen in a larve state. Cell even though he was in his weakest form could sense the evil in the strange man and had an idea to help him for Cell's own benefit.

While Yuga was pacing back and forth trying to plan things out he noticed this shiny object that was stuck in a crack atop the cave. Using some of his renewed magic he was able to pry out the object. Yuga inspected it and was curious to what it was. Then he heard a sinister voice in his head (HA…HA…HAAAAAAA) what you found my friend is what they call in my dimension a dragon ball. Yuga couldn't believe it he was hearing things in his head (WH...Who are you) Yuga asked looking around. The being laughed again (My name my friend is Cell and that ball you have there will be the key to what you desire) Cell said. Yuga was still confused he believed the triforce was the key but this strange being said otherwise. Yuga the proceeded to walk through the cave to make his secret lair while he plotted out his revenge until he came across the strange being frozen in solid ice (Humph Darkstare must have frozen him) Yuga thought.

As Yuga approached Cell he instructed him to thaw him out as Cell couldn't in his condition. Yuga did as he was told and Cell then morphed into his humanoid bug form to conserve his energy (AN: First form. In this fic cell doesn't need the androids to transform into his perfect form as he already can since he did it when he regenerated in space.) After being thawed out Cell stretched and then looked at Yuga smiling (Heh…If that dragon ball is here then the other six are here as well) Cell said. Yuga still looked confused (Other six) he said.

Cell turned his back _(Yes… Other six…Listen closely to what im about to tell you…Im not from this pathetic dimension…I am from a dimension far more advanced than this wasteland you call home…In my world I was killed in a fight trying destroy the universe…I ended up in hell in the afterlife but then one of those moronic demon guardians wasn't watching the hell gate and a rift somehow came open…then I escaped hoping to reunite with the one who defeated me but I ended up in time and space and landed here in this landfill you call Lorule…Once I was able to move again I reverted back to my cocoon state to conserve my energy… since it's so cold here I was frozen alive…But I was able to keep warm with my power inside the ice…Now In my dimension there are these things we call dragon balls in which you have one now…There are seven in all in which you have to collect….once you have collected all seven you can summon a dragon who will grant you any 2 wishes you desire he can even grant immortality and bring the dead back to life if the being died of unnatural causes_) Cell explained.

Yuga was dumbfounded he couldn't believe that such precious items existed and he didn't know about it till now (I wonder has these ball been here the entire time?) Yuga asked. Cell sneered (You moron…NO…these came from my world…let me ask you have you ever even heard of them till now) Cell asked. Yuga shook his head no (Then that means someone from my dimension is here as well… I wonder who…Hmmmmmmmm) Cell said as he started sensing around. He then had a smile on his face as he felt the power of the person he found (Heh…So we will meet again…won't we GOHAN) cell said with a smirk.

Yuga looked at Cell like he was crazy for a second (Who is Gohan) Yuga asked. Cell then turned and looked at Yuga making him flinch at the sadistic look on his face (Someone we have to KILL if we are to succeed… but we can't face him now we are not strong enough yet) Cell answered. Yuga then had an Idea (heeeheeeheeee…If you can help me get the triforce from the castle I can guarantee you his demise and both Hyrule and Lorule) Yuga said smirking. Cell was laughing also (I like how you think…Once I have regained the energy to revert back to my super perfect form…we will find the dragon balls and wish for immortality and rule over EVERYTING) Cell said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

LOZ &amp; DBZ CROSSOVER

LORULE'S HERO FROM ANOTHER WORLD

Its been 5yrs since the defeat of Cell now at age 15 Gohan will embark on a new adventure and find some romance while he saves Lorule from not one but 2 enemies Yuga and Super Perfect Cell.

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or LOZ

Chapter 3: We meet again

Gohan was on top of a cliff sweating and panting due to his strenuous training exercises with his weighted clothing. He split himself into 2 using the multiform technique and started sparring with his clone. Kicks and punches were thrown faster than the eye can see they were even in strength neither giving an inch to the other. As blows were thrown they were either blocked or dodged the 2 were moving so fast you wouldn't know they were there if it wasn't for the shock waves as they clashed. They flew in the air going at it full speed giving everything they had both bruised and a little bloody but no major damage to neither. As they decided to conclude the sparring session they decided to finish with a bang as they both took a stance and charged there Ki into a full powered attack (Kaaaaaaaa…Meeeeeee…HaaaaaaaMeeeee…Haaaaaa) they both shouted as their attacks clash together.

At the castle everyone was wondering what was going on as they felt the tremors. Hilda was hoping something bad wasn't happening but she was also curious as to where Gohan was as she couldn't locate him anywhere. All of a sudden another tremor happened and another and another constantly repeating. Hilda had enough she wanted to find out where the tremors were coming from so she ordered some soldiers to find out and also to locate Gohan.

After sometime the soldier came back with his report (Your highness….someone in Misery Mire had reported the tremors are coming from their area) he stated. Princess Hilda looked at him with troubled look (Who or what is causing it) she asked. The soldier then shook his head (That we didn't find out they said that it came from high up on the cliffs but they don't know what the cause of it was) he reported. Hilda then put her hand on her chin (Hmmmmm mount me a horse I will investigate this myself) she demanded. The soldier then pleaded with her not leave the castle but Hilda is stubborn and will not take no for an answer so she left for the stables.

Meanwhile back at Death Mountain Cell and Yuga also felt the tremors. Cell was smiling as usual but Yuga was nervous (Don't worry about the little tremors weakling…That's just Gohan doing some training…just like his father Goku always did) Cell said. Yuga was astounded (Training…TRAINING…WHAT KIND OF TRAINING YOU CAN DO TO CAUSE TREMORS LIKE THAT)Yuga yelled. Cell smirked (The kind our world can do) Cell said. Then Cell had an Idea (I think I should go say Hello) he thought. Cell then headed out of the cave (Where are you going) Yuga asked. Cell looked at him evilly (To pay him a little visit) cell said and then flew off stunning the hell out of Yuga (WH…WHAT HE CAN FLYYYYY) Yuga shouted.

On the cliff at Misery Mire Gohan was meditating getting a feel of Lorule's Ki singnature's from the animals to plants and people. Relaxed he started to drift off in his mindscape until he felt a familiar Ki coming his way and fast. Gohan instantly narrowed his eyes with the most serious look he had since the last time the 2 fought. As Gohan felt his power level He knew he could mop the floor with him but he also knew that he was suppressing the rest of his power. As the figure was getting closer Gohan raised his power a little just in case he had to fight right then and there (We meet again… Cell) Gohan whispered.

Finally Cell was within view as he landed about 5 ft away from Gohan. He then stood up and smirked (Well…well…well…we meet even in another dimension…I guess its destiny don"t you think Gohan) Cell said. Gritting his teeth Gohan got in a fighting stance (I…don't know how you managed to get out of hell and I don't care…I killed you once and I'll kill you again…even in this world…Cell) Gohan angrily said. Cell laughed (Ohhhh…and you are still just as foolish as your dead father) Gohan got so angry he powered up to a super saiyan (It ends here…CELL) Gohan said as he fired a devastating Ki blast at Cell. Being the clever one Cell phased out just in the nick of time as the blast was so big it destroyed the area around them and some creating a huge mushroom cloud. As the dust and debris settled a humongous crater was left and some smoke.

In the air Cell was a little surprised at the power Gohan displayed having been dead for so long (Hmmmmm…interesting…he's gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought…Hehheh…and so have I) Cell thought. Gohan could sense Cell in the air so he looked up and saw his nemesis floating there without a care in the world (Hehhehhehhhhh…I would like to stay and play for a while but I have other matters to attend…Gohan) Cell said and then he put his hands on the sides of his eyes while his back was towards the sun (Taiyoken or Solar Flare) Cell shouted and a bright blinding light flashed causing Gohan and anyone else near to either shield their eyes or close them blinding them temporarily as he made his escape.

Gohan was furious as his fist were bald up to the point he almost drew blood (The next time we meet Cell…I…WILL…KILL…YOU…AGAIN) Gohan said and then powered down from his ssj state and flew away.

Princess Hilda and her troops were near the area Gohan was until they saw a beam of golden light followed by a big boom which shook Lorule (What was that) Hilda said. Her guardian Nimpa who was also stunned (I don't know but I saw a strange golden light before the explosion) Nimpa said. Reaching the area Gohan was not there as he flew away just before they arrived. Looking around the Princess and her troops couldn't believe what they saw the damage and destruction all around craters everywhere some small, some big and one humongous that stretched almost a mile wide. Recovering from their shock (I wonder what happened here…who could have done this) Hilda said still shocked at the destruction.

As Gohan was flying back all he could think about was killing Cell (Dad…I will avenge you) he thought. Landing near his home he heard a voice in his head (Heyyy) Gohan stopped instantly (who are you…and what do you want) he asked. The unknown person spoke (Ohhh… Golden haired hero…my name is Princess Hilda…im Princess Hilda's ancestor…Brave one it wasn't a coincidence you appeared here…you are needed…your strength, courage and wisdom…2 terrible and powerful evils will threaten the land of Lorule and Hyrule soon…As I expect you seem to know one of them but you know not of the other his name is Yuga a powerful wizard of Lorule corrupted by power and he and the one you know as Cell is planning to gain the power of Lorule's triforce to take over the land in his image which is destruction…I foresaw this event and knew that Lorule needed a hero as there isn't one as Hyrule have Link…Sir Son Gohan please be our hero and purge our land of this evil…the princess and seven sages will be captured and you will need to save them…you will go through many trials that will test you power, courage and wisdom I have faith that you will succeed Sir Gohan please save Lorule) and the voice disappeared. Gohan then heard another voice this one he knew this voice brought a big smile to his face (Gohan…Gohan can you hear me) gohan had tears of joy streaming down his face (DAD…IS THAT YOU) He asked. In otherworld Goku was smiling (Yes…Yes its me son…Listen up I don't have a lot of time…You are in a fantasy dimension where hero's and princesses where golden triangles on the back of their hands…Gohan I heard Princess Hilda…You do whatever it takes to save them…I know you can do it…you have the power just remember who your protecting… even though its not you real home… treat it like it is and you'll do fine) Gohan just nodded. Goku continued (I'm sorry I missed your birthday…but im very proud of you son…I'll talk to you soon) Goku said and his voice disappeared. Gohan then wiped his eyes and headed inside his temporary home until (SON GOHAN…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN) Princess Hilda yelled not looking very pleased. Gohan then explained to her that he went exploring and didn't notice any tremors as he didn't want to reveal any of his powers not just yet. Hilda really didn't buy that story as she isn't as gullible as Zelda but she let it slide this time (Hmmmm…he's hiding something) she thought. Hilda requested Gohan to come to the castle so she could yell at him some more (What is up with women) Gohan thought.

I want Gohan and Princess Hilda to have a growing relationship Hilda will be sort of a Tsundere but not as bad as Louise from ZNT or Naru from Love Hina I decided that because she's kinda the opposite of Zelda where Zelda is bubbly and mostly happy, Hilda is more dark and serious. Hilda can love she has to grow into it and that's what Gohan will do.

Please read and review as I continue to write more to this story and my others.


End file.
